Please
by whats-wrong-eren
Summary: A mission goes very, very wrong. Levi finally breaks.


_**I AM A HORRIBLE PERSON**_

* * *

Captain Levi was not a polite person. He made shit jokes, never apologized unless it was life or death, and he sure as hell never said please or thank you. Hanji, for some reason, blamed this on his height. She claimed that since he was so short, he was closer to hell than the rest of them. When asked about Christa she simply walked away. No one really bothered questioning her after that.

For that exact reason, it was absolute _agony_ to watch as the legendary Lance Corporal Levi clutched Eren's blood soaked body to his chest repeating the word 'please' over and over again as if the word could bring the boy back to life. There was no sound other than the pleas of Levi and the natural sounds of the woods. No one dared speak. Even Mikasa had backed away from her brother as soon as Levi landed on the branch where Eren's corpse lay. The few who had witnessed Eren's demise desperately tried to stop the scene from replaying in their mind.

Really, it was a stupid way for the Titan Shifter to die. The young soldier had been yanked by his grappling hooks and flung into a tree at full force. Of course, that alone couldn't kill Eren; he was a Titan Shifter after all! No, there just so happened to be a short, sharp branch protruding from the exact spot where the nape of Eren's neck slammed into. He died instantly. Mikasa had immediately chopped down the Titan, but it was too late. She hadn't even realized that Eren was no longer in the air until after the Titan's corpse hit the ground and she spotted Eren swinging by the branch through his neck. She had screamed bloody murder, alerting everyone else that something went _terribly wrong_ because _Mikasa Ackerman never got scared._

She sped over to where her dead brother hung and ripped him off of the branch. She hauled him a few feet higher and laid him on one of the thicker branches. Tears streamed down her face as she sobbed and wailed, clutching Eren's body to her chest. Armin joined her in her sorrow a few moments later.

Levi on the other hand was on the opposite side of the forest. He only faintly heard the scream but recognized Mikasa's voice immediately. Only one thought went through his mind before he shot away; _Eren._ By the time he got there, a large crowd of mourning soldiers blocked his view. They swung from the trees using their gear, stood on the branches, and clung to tree trunks. Levi heard the loud wails of Mikasa and knew something had happened. Something awful. He shouted at the soldiers to get the hell out of his way. They immediately cleared a path for him. Mikasa gave another heart wrenching sob and backed away from Eren, Armin supporting her. Levi's eyes widened in horror. He was silent for a few painfully long minutes.

Finally, he moved closer to Eren, collapsed to his knees and hugged the boy's body to his chest. Everyone held their breath. They all knew how much Levi cared for Eren. They couldn't even predict his reaction.

"Eren, no." Levi muttered. He hunched over his subordinate's body, pressing his forehead to Eren's. His hair fell in front of his eyes, shadowing them. He clenched his teeth together, attempting to stay quiet even as his throat burned from the effort.

It was as if a dam broke. All of Levi's pent up emotions came pouring out. At first only a choked sob escaped his mouth and then he was full out crying. Tears spilled down his cheeks and into Eren's hair as he pulled the boy as close as possible. After years of deaths upon deaths, this was the only one he truly cried for. He didn't care who saw him. He didn't care if a Titan came and ate them all. Hell, he'd be happy to invite a Titan over just to escape this misery.

"Eren! Please! Please, please, please! Don't do this! You can't die on me you shitty little fuck!" Levi screamed to the heavens. "E-Eren! P-p-please!? D-don't d-do this t-t-to me!"

Eren didn't respond. He never did. For what corpse can speak?

* * *

**_I'M SO SO SORRY. I AM SORRY IF I KILLED YOUR HEART._**


End file.
